Owl Post and Phoenix Messages
by DailyProphetEditor
Summary: Part Two of the 'Wisdom and War Trilogy'. Go read Part One first, visit my profile for detailed info. Features HorcruxHunt, tragic deaths, some ADMM, some MMSS friendship, communication between an alleged Death Eater and an alleged madwoman. AU to DH!
1. What happened before

**What happened before…**

_Owl Post and Phoenix Messages_ is not a story as such, but a collection of letters and newspaper articles.

It also is Part Two of the _Wisdom and War Trilogy_, which is HBP canon compliant, but AU to DH.

I strongly recommend that you read Part One, _Madness of Minerva_, first!

However, I know that there will always be some readers who just want to dive right into the story, so here's a complete summary of _Madness of Minerva_. But really – don't read the summary. Read the real fic.

-

-

-

-

-

_Madne__ss of Minerva_ starts with a missing moment in HBP and then goes on all through the summer holidays.

During the night before Albus Dumbledore's funeral, both Rubeus Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall hold vigil by his body. Hagrid eventually leaves the wake, knowing that Minerva and Albus were a couple and that she will want to say goodbye alone with him.

During her vigil, Minerva ponders how and if she will be able to go on without her lover and curses herself for ever trusting his murderer, Snape. Just before she wants to leave the room in the morning, she suddenly has the feeling that there is someone else in the room with her – but she cannot spot another (living) person in the chamber.

A short time later, Minerva meets Harry and his friends at Bill and Fleur's wedding. They start talking and eventually Harry confesses that he cannot take the pressure any more and does not know how to go on. He tells Remus Lupin, Tonks, Ginny, and Minerva about the Horcruxes and admits that he blames himself for Dumbledore's death.

The Order of the Phoenix decide that Harry ought to show them his memory of Dumbledore's death so they can discuss if he could have done anything to save the Headmaster. While they watch the scene, Minerva realises that Dumbledore did not beg Snape to spare his life, but to kill him.

From then on, Minerva tries to convince the Order that Snape is responsible for Dumbledore's death, but no murderer and certainly no Death Eater. She is torn between hating Snape for killing her lover and defending Snape because she knows that he only acted on Dumbledore's orders.

Regrettably, no one believes Minerva. She is by now so worn down with grief that the others believe her on the brink of insanity. In the end, Minerva herself begins to doubt her sanity because several times when she visits Dumbledore's grave, she senses a presence there. Poppy Pomfrey explains that these hallucinations are a normal reaction in her mourning state, but Minerva is deeply troubled.

Minerva leaves the Order because she knows that she is a burden to them if they think her mentally unstable. When a letter from Rufus Scrimgeour reaches her, telling her that Hogwarts will be closed, Minerva totally breaks down.

She spends the night at Dumbledore's grave again, growing increasingly angry how he could have left her like this, without any explanation or information how to go on. In her rage and sorrow, she collapses by the tomb and encounters the ghostly presence again.

In the end, Minerva realises that it was no ghost she has met all those times, but Snape, who is driven to the grave by his own feeling of guilt. She confronts him, and after a very emotional discussion they realise that their only chance to help Harry, Ron, and Hermione is to work together.

FIN

So now... go for Part Two, _Owl Post and Phoenix Messages_ await you!


	2. Autumn

**Chapter One - Autumn**

* * *

Wer jetzt kein Haus hat, baut sich keines mehr.  
**Wer jetzt allein ist, wird es lange bleiben,  
wird wachen, lesen, lange Briefe schreiben  
**und wird in den Alleen hin und her  
unruhig wandern, wenn die Blätter treiben.

– Herbsttag, von Rainer Maria Rilke

Who now has no house, will not build one anymore.  
**Who now is alone, will remain so for long,  
will wake, read, and write long letters**  
and will back and forth in the alleys  
wander, restlessly, while the leaves blow.

– Autumn Day, by Rainer Maria Rilke

* * *

_Severus Snape to Minerva McGonagall  
12 September 1997_

Dear Minerva,

After our meeting in the Hogwarts grounds two weeks ago I have finally found a way to stay in touch. Enclosed with this package is a bottle containing a certain ink that allows us to exchange messages legible only to us. This ink contains, among other ingredients, some of my blood. You will need to add a few drops of yours, and send me half of it back.

Any word written with this ink will fade into the parchment instantly, and re-appear only if the recipient smears the letter with a drop of his blood. I know it is Dark Magic you will not like to use, but I cannot think of an alternative. Should our messages be intercepted the parchments will appear blank to anyone trying to read them.

Sincerely yours,  
Severus

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape  
13 September 1997_

Dear Severus –

Excellent idea. Have included the ink and, as you can see, it works perfectly. Where are you, what is going on, can you tell me?

Poppy, Argus, and Irma returned to Hogwarts during the past week. All is well here.

Sincerely,  
Minerva

* * *

_Molly Weasley to Minerva McGonagall  
15 September 1997_

Dear Minerva,

I feel so bad about not having written to you in a while. Arthur and I intended to come and visit you in Hogwarts, but we have been very busy with work – you know what for.

The Ministry has sent us a home-schooling plan for Ginny. It is very well designed, did you make it? It said 'according to the Hogwarts curriculum for sixth year.'

Ginny is all upset that she has to stay at home, but I did not allow her to go off with Ronald. Ron has decided to accompany Harry and Hermione to go searching for something. I am not sure what that is, they still won't tell the Order. But I think Remus has an idea, he hinted that he might follow them and try to protect them. It still sounds horribly dangerous, I am very afraid. But I could not make Ron stay at home. At least Ginny is safe here.

I do hope you are well. George told me he met Madam Pomfrey in Diagon Alley last week, I think she was buying some medical potion ingredients. I was devastated to hear about her aunt, the poor old lady! Anyway, George said Poppy said you were doing fine and I sincerely hope so. Would you like it if we came to visit you some time soon?

Yours truly,  
Molly

* * *

_Severus Snape to Minerva McGonagall  
17 September 1997_

Minerva,

Here is what I can tell you so far: The Dark Lord has set up his headquarters in the old Riddle House and in Malfoy Manor. The two places are connected by a floo shortcut that is inaccessible to the Ministry. He likes those of us who he calls the 'Inner Circle' to stay with him in Riddle House.

Our main task for now is trying to infiltrate the Ministry and other official institutions – personally I am sure St Mungo's is next on the list. Many Ministry workers have been imperiused already. I have included a list of those I know, maybe you will find a way to give it to Arthur Weasley without having to tell who you received it from.

The Dark Lord also plans to recruit more of the giants, werewolves, goblins, and others – in short, just about every species that could hold a grudge against the Ministry and can fight.

Potter and his friends have been seen in Godric's Hollow and in London. The Dark Lord thinks they are trying to flee and hide from them, but I had the impression they were searching for something. In London they visited an orphanage; I think it is the one that Tom Riddle lived in.

Please send your owls to me so they arrive late in the night.

Yours sincerely,  
Severus

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore to Minerva McGonagall  
1 September 1996_

Minerva, my love –

A new school year begins today and I have one more task to do before the Hogwarts Express arrives and students will crowd the castle again. I have to write this letter to you, and I do not know how to begin.

I love you, Minerva. You know that I love you with all my heart. I wish to protect you from all evil, knowing full well that I have not always succeeded in doing so. I love you so much that it pains me to keep some things secret from you, but I have no choice.

Naturally, you know that it is Voldemort I mean. You have heard the rumours about the prophecy concerning Harry and you are intelligent enough to work out that they are true. No one but Harry Potter can bring about Voldemort's downfall. There is no need for you to become involved in this final confrontation, a fact that I am very thankful for.

During the months to come, I will not tell you how Harry and I plan to proceed. I know you will be angry with me, but that is a small price to pay. Voldemort will realise that you are not involved, and you will be in less danger. Minerva, my dearest ambition is to protect you and to cause you no harm and sorrow.

Unfortunately, this brings me to another point, to the main reason for writing these lines to you. During the past weeks I have come to realise something that would, I think, cause you much sorrow if you knew it. My dear, I know that I will die soon. There is no other solution.

Lord Voldemort has ordered Draco Malfoy to kill me – a task most likely intended only to humiliate young Mr Malfoy when he fails. I think Voldemort plans to kill Draco after a failed attempt, as a punishment for his parents. Severus will try his best to protect the boy from his fate. But there is more to this task. Regrettably, Severus was bound to promise that he would in time take over Draco's task – bound, in fact, by the Unbreakable Vow. Minerva, you know what this means. If Severus and Malfoy are to survive, Severus has to kill me.

He has not yet agreed to do it. We have had fierce arguments. But in the end, I think, I will convince him. He will not sacrifice Draco, a mislead but still innocent boy. And Severus knows that he might be able to help Harry more than I could ever to – not to mention the fact that I have lived a long and mostly happy life. It is time for me to go, Severus will come to see that and end my life in the right moment.

I think you will argue that I should have told you this right away, that you would have had a right to know. You do. You have every right to know about my plans, but dear – I will not tell you. I could not bear to see tears in your eyes. I could not bear to see the look on your face when every time you or I leave the room both of us know it might be our last goodbye.

The rest of my life will be short, months only. It is selfish, but I wish to enjoy it in your company.

I love how you laugh when no student is around, and how you always chide me for adding extra sugar to my hot chocolate while you sip you plain black tea. I love to wake up with you in my arms early in the morning, before I sneak back to my own rooms so that no one will notice I have spent yet another night in your quarters.

Minerva, do allow me to spend a few more happy months with you even if that means my death will come as a shock for you.

I have made up my mind. Fawkes will deliver this letter to you after my death.

Dear Minerva, knowing you has been an honour and a privilege. Those last few years with you have been the happiest in my life.

With all my love –  
Albus

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape  
18 September 1997_

Severus –

Fawkes brought me a letter from Albus just now – he wrote it more than a year ago. I think it is the letter he mentioned to you, the one he would write to me. I will tell the Order about it. They need to know you are no murderer, and now I have proof.

There is something strange about Fawkes. He appears ill – not worn out and old like he does when his burning day approaches, but ill as though he was recovering from something. His right wing does not appear as strong as the left one. I think something must have attacked him, maybe that is why he delivered this letter so late.

I cannot write more right now.

My apologies –  
Minerva

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape  
18 September 1997_

Severus –

Forgive me for sending two letters in one day, I hope this will not cause too much suspicion.

Your last message to me arrived immediately after I had read Albus's letter and Poppy took it. Poppy was with me, we took care of Fawkes and – unfortunately I must admit I was a bit shaken after reading Albus's letter. I read yours only just now, but think I ought to reply right away.

Harry and his friends are indeed searching for something – Horcruxes. Albus found out that You-Know-Who has created several Horcruxes, that is how he survived initially. Tom Riddle's diary was one. I know last year Albus made two attempts to destroy more. Harry told me that they think four Horcruxes are left, and this is what they are searching for.

Once more, please excuse me for sending two letters in the course of one day. One ought not to allow personal sentiments to distract one from what is important.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva

PS: I took Fawkes to Hagrid immediately, he will sort him out. Maybe in the future Fawkes will consent to bear our letters. Unlike an owl he would only appear to you when you are alone.

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Molly Weasley  
19 September 1997_

Dear Molly,

There is something I need to tell you, but I dare not write it down in case this letter should be intercepted. Let me just say that this is about the topic we have avoided speaking of for quite some time.

You and Arthur are certainly welcome at Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, I should like to see you as soon as possible so we can discuss the abovementioned matter. I will also invite the other members of the Order, as well as your son, Mr Potter, and Miss Granger.

Have you heard from any of them? I do hope you all are well. I was glad to hear that you made your daughter stay at home.

Sincerely,  
Minerva

* * *

_Molly Weasely to Poppy Pomfrey  
22 September 1997_

Dear Madam Pomfrey,

You will be surprised to receive a letter from me after we met in Hogwarts only yesterday. I apologise for contacting you about such a sensitive matter – I know you are friends with dear Minerva. But I need to ask you for your professional opinion. When I was a student in Hogwarts, you already were the school nurse and the first healer that I really trusted – and you have helped many of my family members over the years. I need your professional opinion and will follow your advice.

You were not present when we spoke to Minerva yesterday. I have always suspected that one day she would bring up this matter again. I just don't know what to make of it.

Minerva showed us a letter. I don't know if you have ever seen it. She said it was from Albus Dumbledore, and sure enough, the handwriting was very much alike. It was just so different – well, we always knew Dumbledore was a caring person, but would he have been so personal? Is it true that Minerva and Albus Dumbledore were married? I used to suspect that, but now I do not quite know what to believe any more.

Minerva hesitated before showing us that letter. She only wanted to tell us about it, and was very reluctant to show it. It was as if she knew that there was something wrong with it.

Madam Pomfrey, I know this is a very serious accusation but – I am certain this letter is fake. What if some Death Eater wrote it, most likely Snape himself? Or what if – I hardly dare write it down – Minerva herself wrote it???

She seems not like herself any more. Could she maybe have written that letter to convince herself of what she likes to believe? Maybe she does not even remember it herself any more?

You are the medical expert. On behalf of all of the Order, I ask you to give us some advice.

I know Remus is pondering if there might be something to Minerva's theory. Can there be anything to it after all? And if not, what can we do for Minerva? Should she not be in medical care right now? She looks awful with all the weight she has lost, and she is so pale.

Yours truthfully,  
Molly Weasley

* * *

_Severus Snape to Minerva McGonagall  
23 September 1997 _

Dear Minerva,

Horcruxes. Yes, I had suspected that, too. You know that I healed the Headmaster last year so that the curse in his hand could not spread further.

I asked him then how he could have come in contact with such Dark Magic, and he only said he had destroyed an object to make the Dark Lord more vulnerable. What else could he have referred to than to a Horcrux?

But four of them left? This is a task too big for Potter.

I will come to see you as soon as I can. I am not good at saying things like this but – I think I have an idea what receiving a letter from Dumbledore must have meant to you. This would have distracted you from anything.

Severus

* * *

_The Daily Prophet  
25 September 1997_

A Warning, and A Tragic Loss

_By Charles Dibbler, Hogsmeade correspondent_

Yesterday afternoon the magical community was once again shockingly reminded of the fact that even in entirely magical settlements such as Hogsmeade, life is not safe any more. During the events of the previous day, one witch was killed, and so far another 23 were reported injured.

Around two o'clock in the afternoon, a group of dark-clad persons, who most likely belong the 'Death Eater' followers you He Who Must Not Be Named, apparated in Hogsmeade. Several eye-witnesses claim that they brought a large, dangerous beast along, most likely a griffin.

The group immediately set about to destroy three buildings: the joke shop 'Zonko's', the local bookstore 'X Libris', and the post office. Only about twenty minutes after their arrival, the Dark Mark hovered above all three burned-out houses and the Death Eaters disapparated again. Minutes later a large flock of owls arrived, delivering Howlers to all Hogsmeade households. All Howlers contained the same message:

'A warning to Muggle-lovers'

All three of the destroyed houses belonged to wizards who were regularly in touch with Muggles or were at least Muggle-tolerant.

'Zonko's' has only recently become a branch of 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' of Diagon Alley, London, which belongs to former Hogwarts students Fred and George Weasley. The Weasleys come from a traditionally Muggle-friendly family and even sell some Muggle products (like 'magical' card tricks) in their stores.

'X Libris' has always sold books not only by magical authors, but also by Muggle authors. Most of the British Muggle newspapers also were sold in the established Hogsmeade bookstore.

The Hogsmeade post office has, of course, always catered to the needs of wizards who wanted to communicate with Muggles via person-delivered (as is common in the Muggle world instead of owl-delivered) letters.

It was in the post office where the most tragic scenes happened. Several of the witches and wizards present tried to oppose the Death Eaters and protect the post office staff. Poppy Pomfrey, well-known school nurse of Hogwarts, was killed in the battle.

Mary Cunnings, a long-time employee of the Hogsmeade post office, later told the Daily Prophet about the medi-witch's death:

'It was really sad, you know, because she rarely ever comes here – said she had a very important letter to post to Ottery St Catchpole and wanted an extra strong owl for express deliveries, and Hogwarts has only regular brown owls. Then there was all this fire suddenly and spells shooting everywhere, and there was this child crying for her mummy and Madam Pomfrey protected her. We all ran out of the building and then she fell and –'

Ms Cunnings was unable to comment any further. She and the other surviving victims are now being treated in St Mungo's hospital in London.

The Hogsmeade community is in shock. Poppy Pomfrey was a respected and well-liked school nurse who was always greeted fondly when she visited the village close to her work place. Sadly, her last message to her friends was destroyed in the post office fire – her words may be lost, but she herself will never be forgotten.

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape  
7 October 1997_

Severus –

Today Hagrid and I sorted Poppy's belongings out and sent most of them to her cousin. There was, however, one letter on her desk that she had started writing to you. It is unfinished, really only a few lines, but I thought you should receive it. It is enclosed.

Thank you for coming to Poppy's funeral. It felt strange to know that you were standing next to me, hidden under your Invisibility Cloak. Everyone else assembled in that church would have tried to kill you upon discovery, but I am sure Poppy would have approved of your attendance.  
Sincerely,

Minerva

* * *

_Poppy Pomfrey to Severus Snape  
undated, presumably late September 1997_

Dear Severus,

I know that Minerva and you have found a way to keep up a correspondence and I shall ask her to send this letter to you. Most likely a regular owl would not be able to find you?

My main objective for writing this letter is to apologise to you. Like so many others, I believed you to be a Death Eater. Even when Minerva spoke up and insisted that you had to be innocent, I did for a long time not believe her. Severus, I knew you as a boy in school and later as a teacher, I should have known better than to think you a murderer – and I should have trusted Minerva, she is my best friend after all.

But since Dumbledore's death, she has been beside herself. And Minerva's condition is the second issue I should like to discuss with you. She is not well at all, but she trusts you. Whatever you and Minerva are planning, please do make sure that she does not overexert herself.

A member of the Order of the Phoenix has contacted me, asking if Minerva could possibly be right with her declarations of your innocence or if she is insane. I have answered this letter, hopefully they will now in the future –

_(unfinished)_

* * *

_Severus Snape to Minerva McGonagall  
16 October 1997_

Minerva –

The gold cup that used to belong to Helga Hufflepuff is a Horcrux and I know where it is. Potter and his friends are actually close, but they do not know what they are up against. Meet me in tonight, 9 o'clock, just outside Hogsmeade where that old path leads to the Shrieking Shack.

S.

* * *

_Hermione Granger to Remus Lupin  
19 October 1997_

Dear Professor Lupin,

I hope you are well. Harry, Ron, and I are doing fine.

There is one thing I would like to tell you, although it will be hard to explain in a letter that may be intercepted. You know that we have set us a certain task to complete before we feel ready to face Voldemort. Concerning this we are doing well – let me just say that one quarter of our task is done.

Yesterday we found what we were looking for, and we were able to do what needed to be done to it. I thought you should know since you and Tonks are the only members of the Order who know what I am talking about.

But I have one more question. Although it was not an easy task, doing what we had to do was easier than I had anticipated. For one I should have expected the hidden thing to be better protected, and then it was hidden along with some other magical items – one of them a book that actually held instructions as how to deal with that kind of thing! It confirmed what we had gathered from other sources already.

Professor, did you and Tonks help us? I know you told Mrs Weasley that you would keep an eye on us, and there were several occasions when I thought that someone was watching us. Did you find out where that thing was, and leave it for us to find?

Thank you very much for your support. Harry and Ron say thank you, too.

Yours sincerely,  
Hermione Granger

* * *

_Remus Lupin to Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley  
21 October 1997_

Dear Hermione, Harry, and Ron,

Thank you for your letter. It is good to hear from you all that you are well and that you are somewhat successful with your task.

Hermione, about your question: no, neither Tonks nor I have helped you. We did watch you, but had actually lost track of you in London and were at a loss as to what to do. Are you sure that there was somebody who helped you? It is quite possible that the item itself was hidden along with other valuable possessions, including a rare book that would hold information about that branch of magic.

But if you had help, that is most puzzling. There is one person that I could think of to do that, but I shall have to investigate this further before telling you more.

Yours truly,  
Remus Lupin

* * *

_Remus Lupin to Minerva McGonagall  
21 October 1997_

Dear Minerva,

I have good news for you and there is something I should like to discuss with you. Would it be convenient to you if I visited you in Hogwarts any time soon? How about Thursday evening?

Yours truly,  
Remus Lupin

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape  
23 October 1997_

Dear Severus,

Remus and Nymphadora came to see me tonight and told me that Harry, Ron, and Hermione have succeeded in destroying the first of the four Horcruxes left.

Hermione noticed that the task was a little too easy for them – but I am still glad we cleared the hiding place in the old orphanage of all the spells. Although Harry is quite good at defensive magic and Hermione is, of course, a very skilled witch, I am not sure if they could have managed that.

There is one more thing. Remus suspects that it was me (or the two of us) who cleared the path to the Horcrux. He asked me straight out if I had my secret sources about the Horcruxes and had helped Harry and his friends.

Severus, I lied and said I did not know of anything. I know this would have been a chance to prove your innocence, but I am still not sure if they would have believed me. What is more, I do not like the way Remus and Hermione communicated about the Horcruxes. They do not have the advantage of secret ink and Fawkes bearing their messages.

I would like the world to know that you are innocent, but now that we have started sabotaging You-Know-Who's plans by secretly supporting Harry and his friends… maybe it actually is better if the members of the Order believe you to be a faithful Death Eater? Tell me what you think.

Sincerely,  
Minerva

* * *

_Severus Snape to Minerva McGonagall  
25 October 1997_

Dear Minerva,

Yes, by all means, now that we have started actively supporting Potter and his sidekicks I think I will need every little bit of 'proof' of my trustworthiness to the Dark Lord. The more the members of the Order hate me, the better.

The Dark Lord knows by now that you have left the Order. He also knows the reason, and he is eagerly waiting to see if I make a move to help you. Do not tell anyone about our plans, not even Potter and his friends.

Severus

* * *

_Severus Snape to Minerva McGonagall  
3 November 1997_

Minerva,

The Dark Lord has become aware of the fact that I travel to Hogsmeade often and he has grown somewhat suspicious. This morning he has confronted me about it and accused me of collaborating with you. I know that if I had denied everything, this would only have enraged him more, so I took the only other chance I saw: I confirmed that I have met you several times during the past few weeks, and that we communicate frequently.

That night when we met at the Headmaster's grave you said it yourself: you are the only one who knows that I am no Death Eater, and I am the only one who knows that you are not insane.

Today I confirmed the rumours about you to the Dark Lord. I told him that you lost your mind after the Headmaster's death and believe me to be your alley. You know what this means. I have to lead you into a trap to prove that you trust me, but that I only serve the Dark Lord.

I apologise I have to do this to you, but I see no other way. You will soon receive a letter via regular owl post, bearing instructions that will lead you into this trap.

Trust me –  
Severus

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape  
4 November 1997_

Severus,

Of course I trust you. Am awaiting your instructions.

M.

* * *

_The Quibbler  
17 November 1997_

The Mad School-Mistress

_By special correspondent Libella Clark_

Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has always been known as a strict, but fair and reasonable teacher. Her intelligence and judgement have always been above question. For roughly forty years, she has been guide and role model to many Hogwarts students both of her own Gryffindor House and the other Houses as well.

BUT IS SHE?

Recent developments show that there is more to the plain-looking person. Her black eyes obviously hide not only dirty secrets of her past, but also the stain of madness in her mind.

On 13 November, Madam McGonagall contacted several members of the resistance organisation known as the 'Order of the Phoenix' (founded by the late Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, see full report on page 7) as well as journalists of the leading British newspapers. She claimed to have proof that Severus Snape, former Potions Master of Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin House, is innocent concerning the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter, the young wizard we all have to come to know as the 'Chosen One', has himself witnessed the murder and brought up the charges against his former Potions teacher (see full report on page 3).

Professor McGonagall offered no more explanation upon first contact. When all the witnesses she had called were assembled in her private quarters in Hogwarts, she insisted that everyone ought to be very quiet on the way to place where she had arranged for a meeting with Severus Snape, explaining that Snape had requested her to come alone, but that she had wanted the press coverage as a "surprise for dear Severus", to make sure "this time people would believe he is innocent."

The Scottish witch, wearing robes of green tartan, then led the assembled persons to a clearing in the Forbidden Forest nearby where a dark-clad figure awaited her. Upon seeing him, Professor McGonagall greeted the wizard enthusiastically and rushed forward to meet him.

Events then sped up. The waiting wizard did indeed turn out to be Severus Snape, who was immediately joined by two other Death Eaters. Without delay, all three of them started duelling McGonagall, who hardly had any time to recover from her shock. Though her magical powers not doubt are still extraordinary, she was that day most certainly saved only because the witches and wizards she had brought along outnumbered the Death Eaters three to one.

Snape and his companions were able to escape.

Professor McGonagall was immediately brought to St Mungo's Hospital in London. Hospital spokesman David MacLean confirmed that she was only lightly injured and will be released within the next few days.

Another spokesman, who does not wish his name to be published, stated that "she is held in hospital only because she still insists on Snape's innocence and claims that he only 'staged this attempted assassination to please You-Know-Who.' But you know, she's no danger to herself nor to anyone else, so we've got to let her go back home, even if she's loony."

The Quibbler has collected exclusive opinions of people who know Professor McGonagall well.

Says Remus Lupin, long-time friend of McGonagall and her former student:

"I could not believe Minerva would ever be wrong in her judgement, and had actually started to wonder if there could be something to her theory that Snape is innocent. But I think the events of today have sadly proven once more that Snape is a true Death Eater."

Argus Filch, Hogwarts caretaker, offers this explanation:

"We used to think it was Dumbledore she was in love with, you know, everybody thought there was something going on. But now come to think of it, she was always quite fond of Snape. Sure, they'd quarrel all time, but that's to be expected with the Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
But really they's got along pretty well, and McGonagall always used to say how she liked the lad. Even tried to intervene when he was on probation with Headmistress Umbridge – now that was a much better Headmistress, she was!"

Many witches and wizards nationwide have now come to wonder whether Professor McGonagall is really fit to teach our children. Surely the Ministry will re-evaluate that question if Hogwarts re-opens.

A witch who fiercely defends the innocence of a man who tried to kill her in front of several witnesses can not be considered sane any more. Minerva McGonagall had called for a press meeting to prove "dear Severus's innocence", but in reality, she has only proven that the former Potions Master is a Death Eater trough and trough.

* * *

_Severus Snape to Minerva McGonagall  
21 November 1997_

Dear Minerva –

Brilliant show. Who would have thought that the rational Hogwarts Headmistress has such a talent for acting?

I am sorry that your reputation has suffered so much. The articles in the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet were very outspoken.

Severus

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape  
22 November 1997_

Severus,

The next time you aim an Avada Kedavra at me, could you give me a little more warning than a whispered 'jump to your left'? I am getting old, you cannot just count on Animagus reflexes any more. That was close.

I am glad this is over. I suppose that he now cannot doubt any more that I am your puppet on a string, and you his faithful disciple?

So what can we do next? I think I have an idea where another Horcrux might be, but we need to discuss that.

Sincerely,  
Minerva


	3. Winter

**Chapter Two – Winter**

* * *

_Aggiacciato tremar trà nevi algenti  
Al Severo Spirar d' orrido Vento,  
Correr battendo i piedi ogni momento;  
E pel Soverchio gel batter i denti;_

_Passar al foco i di quieti e contenti  
Mentre la pioggia fuor bagna ben cento_

_Caminar Sopra il giaccio, e à passo lento  
Per timor di cader gersene intenti;  
Gir forte Sdruzziolar, cader à terra  
Di nuove ir Sopra 'l giaccio e correr forte  
Sin ch' il giaccio si rompe, e si disserra;  
__**Sentir uscir dalle ferrate porte  
Sirocco Borea, e tutti i Venti in guerra  
Quest' é 'l verno, mà tal, che gioia apporte.**_

L'Inverno, Le Quattro Stagioni, di Antonio Vivaldi

_Shivering, frozen mid the frosty snow in biting,_  
_stinging winds;  
running to and fro to stamp one's icy feet,_  
_teeth chattering in the bitter chill._

_To rest contentedly beside the hearth,_  
_while those outside are drenched by pouring rain._

_We tread the icy path slowly and cautiously,_  
_for fear of tripping and falling.  
Then turn abruptly, slip, crash on the ground and,_  
_rising, hasten on across the ice lest it cracks up.  
__**We feel the chill north winds course through the home**_  
_**despite the locked and bolted doors  
this is winter, which nonetheless brings its own delights.**_

Winter, The Four Seasons, by Antonio Vivaldi

* * *

_Severus Snape to Minerva McGonagall_  
_3 December 1997_

Dear Minerva,

My apologies – your story about seeing the locket on display in Diagon Alley seemed too unlikely, but I have gone there and agree with you now. You were right, it most certainly is the silver locket of Salazar Slytherin.

Borgin has tried to sell Narcissa Malfoy several silver items bearing her family crest, as well as some jewellery he claims to have received from the same source. My guess is Mundungus Fletcher. I know it is far-fetched, but did the Potter boy not say that the original Horcrux was stolen by a certain R.A.B. – Regulus Black, per chance? Possibly the Horcrux was in the Black House all along, and Fletcher stole it during an Order meeting.

I did not dare to ask Borgin about the locket as not to draw any attention to it. We will have to steal it from his shop rather than buy it. Would Sunday night be convenient for you?

Severus

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape_  
_4 December 1997_

Severus,

How charming; a night-time date in Diagon Alley to commit a burglary together.

Sunday night is most certainly convenient to me. A grey cat will be waiting for you behind the Leaky Cauldron, say around eleven o'clock?

Minerva

* * *

_Severus Snape anonymously to Harry Potter_  
_10 December 1997_

Mr Potter,

This letter is to inform you that one of the objects you search for has been found and left for you to collect.

Its magical components have already been destroyed by a wizard who called himself R.A.B., and it was apparently later stolen from his house. The thief, himself unaware of the significance of the object, has lately sold it to Borgin and Burkes Antique Store in Diagon Alley, where one of your supporters noticed it in the window display. From there, your supporters retrieved the item and sent it to a place only you can enter.

Should you wish to view the object, you will find it in a plain package that was delivered anonymously to your Gringotts vault today.

Do not attempt to find out who helped you.

* * *

_Hermione Granger to Remus Lupin_  
_17 December 1997_

Dear Professor Lupin,

Good news. We found the second item. The strangest thing is that it was sent to Harry anonymously, and that it was already destroyed.

I am beginning to think the mysterious R.A.B. might still be alive and helping us. Do you think that possible?

There is another favour I would like to ask you. All we are doing right now is just preparations for what Harry will have to do in the end. Although I hate to agree with something Snape said, he was right about Harry being not ready for a duel with You-Know-Who. Harry needs additional training, and so do Ron and I.

I think it might be a good idea if some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix taught us lessons whenever possible. I am thinking of you, of course, Tonks, Mr Shacklebolt and Bill Weasley – in short, those who have dealt with serious Dark Magic. It is too bad that Professor McGonagall seems in no condition to teach us; at least I do not think we should rely on her.

What do you think, could you give us some lessons? – I have not yet told Ron and Harry about this idea. They are all for searching you-know-what first, but I think we need to think ahead and prepare some more.

Sincerely yours,  
Hermione Granger

* * *

_Molly and Arthur Weasley to all members of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Minerva McGonagall_  
_20 December 1997_

Dear Friends,

We would like to invite you to spend Christmas Day with us at The Burrow.

These days, we only ever meet to discuss serious and sad issues – let Christmas be a joyous occasion that we celebrate together.

We are looking forward to welcoming you in our house.

Molly and Arthur Weasley,  
With Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginevra

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Molly and Arthur Weasley_  
_21 December 1997_

Dear Molly and Arthur,

Thank you very much for your kind invitation. I should have loved to spend Christmas with you, but unfortunately I have already accepted another invitation.

Hagrid has decided to go and see his half-brother for Christmas and has asked me to come along. No doubt this will be a very unusual Christmas Day, but I have agreed and do not want to let Hagrid down.

Wishing you all Happy Christmas –  
Minerva

* * *

_Rubeus Hagrid to Molly and Arthur Weasley_  
_31 December 1997_

Dear Molly and Arthur,

I want to wish you and your family a Happy New Year.

Hope you had good Christmas days. How is Charlie doing? I saw that he has written a piece about the Chinese Fireball in 'Dragon Spotting' and I think it was very good.

Just wanted to say thank you again for that nice invitation. I was sorry I could not make it but I had promised Grawp to show him what Christmas was like in England and we had a very good day.

Headmistress McGonagall even came with me to the mountain cave and she decorated a tree there like she and Professor Flitwick have always done in Hogwarts, it was very sparkly with the magic icicles. Grawpy was very impressed.

Lots of snow here in Hogwarts. How is it in Ottery St Catchpole? Hope you and the family are well.

Yours truly,  
Hagrid

* * *

_Nymphadora Tonks to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger_  
_2 January 1998_

Wotcher, all three of you!

Just wanted to get back to you about Hermione's idea about Remus and us others teaching the three of you. I think it's excellent. Sorry it has taken me that long to reply, we've been discussing this idea over and over again during the holidays.

What you are doing right now is very important, but it also is important that you think ahead and prepare yourselves, Hermione was right there. I am thinking of non-verbal spell training – Remus would be perfect for that – and Kingsley and I could do some duelling training with you or something like that. Three years of Auror training can't have been for nothing, eh?

And you might want to get some more into potions. Don't think you will need that much in a battle with You-Know-Who, but it might be useful on the way there. Actually, Ron, your mother is very good at brewing potions, did you know that? You three might want to ask her for lessons, but be careful she does not start fussing about you too much.

Maybe we could use our old hiding and meeting place for lessons – you know which one I mean, I don't want to write the name down. It's not entirely safe any more, but I don't reckon Snape would expect us to go there, so why would he ever come back to the place?

Basically we are ready when you are. Just drop us a note when we can meet, and lessons can begin. Merlin, that I would ever become a teacher!

Take care –  
Tonks

PS: Guess what! It will be Nymphadora Lupin soon! But I still want you to call me Tonks, it will be sort of a nickname then.

* * *

_Severus Snape to Minerva McGonagall_  
_4 January 1998_

Minerva,

The Dark Lord has developed a plan to dispose of the Minister for Magic. By now 'we' have fairly successfully infiltrated the Ministry. Macnair has imperiused a number of Ministry workers, unfortunately I do not know exactly who they are. But I think they must be employees in minor positions, such as cleaning and maintenance personnel.

From what I know, the plan is to place Scrimgeour himself under the Imperius Curse. Scrimgeour is not to be under-estimated, thus the Dark Lord will send a group of four Death Eaters who will wait for him in the vicinity of his office.

I think it unsafe to send a warning to Scrimgeour. The Dark Lord has hinted that he will order me to do a special service for him during the attack. I fear that if we warn the Minister, the Dark Lord will suspect that someone from his Inner Circle sells information to the Order of the Phoenix.

Severus

PS: I know the phrase is just an absurd tradition under these circumstances but – have a Happy New Year.

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape_  
_6 January 1998_

Dear Severus,

Those are bad news indeed, but I think I might have an idea.

You said that you will most likely be involved in the attack one way or the other; that of course means that you cannot afford the attack itself to become a failure. But maybe you could get me into the Ministry somehow? I could hide under your Invisibility Cloak (by the way, I never knew you had one – I have been wanting to ask you about this for a while), and then aid the Minister immediately after the attack.

You are right that it will do no good to warn the Minister in advance. The risk is too high, and he would not believe in a warning from me anyway. An anonymous letter appears even less believable – Scrimgeour would most likely not even see it, his secretary will sort suchlike letters out before presenting him his correspondence.

Tell me immediately if you find out anything else.

Minerva

PS: You are not the only one who might uphold absurd traditions. Have a Happy New Year yourself.

* * *

_Severus Snape to Minerva McGonagall_  
_6 January 1998_

Dear Minerva,

The attack will take place on the 15th, immediately after Scrimgeour's regular Thursday meeting with the Unspeakables. After these meetings, the Minister usually goes back to his office before he returns home.

Four of 'us' will be waiting for the Minister outside his office. It will be late in the night, and inside the Ministry Scrimgeour usually is not accompanied by guards. My duty is to spy on the other four. The Dark Lord wants me to report if they carry his orders out faithfully. This means that I will be close, but cannot openly defend Scrimgeour – unless I would then kill the other four, which I am somewhat reluctant to do.

There is a fair chance that Percy Weasley will accompany the Minister. The plan is to take him captive, but if that proves inconvenient, to kill him. We will have to find a way to separate him from the Minister.

I am certain that I will be able to take you with me into the Ministry building. Will come to see you tomorrow so we can discuss the details.

Sincerely,  
Severus

PS: The cloak is the one that used to belong to Moody and was lost when Sturgis Podmore was arrested. Malfoy retrieved it from the Ministry last year for 'our' use.

* * *

_Percy Weasley to Molly and Arthur Weasley_  
_16__ January 1998_

Dear Mother and Father,

I should like to come and see you as soon as possible, but feel that I ought to announce my visit first. With spontaneous visits, too many bad things have happened in the past.

Yesterday something very peculiar happened in the Ministry. No doubt Father will have heard rumours about it at work, but I would like to tell you my own version of events.

I am certain you are aware that I still am Junior Assistant to the Minister – Minister Scrimgeour was kind enough to keep me in this position after Cornelius Fudge resigned. Yesterday evening – around ten o'clock, to be precise – I accompanied the Minister to his office after a top-secret meeting with several members of the Unspeakables.

As it was to be expected at that time of the day, the corridors were almost deserted. We met only one witch on our way to the main office, but there we encountered a group of four black-clad persons. They had their faces hidden under their hoods, just like the Death Eaters we saw at the Quidditch World Cup.

It was very strange. I did not immediately recognise the Death Eaters for what they were because the moment we had seen that there were people standing in the corridor, something caught my leg. I tripped and fell, and then there was a sharp pain at my left ankle. The wound is still there, it looks like a bite mark from a small animal like a big rat or a cat. The pain distracted me for a moment from what was going on. What made the scene so bizarre was that I saw no thing or beast that could have caused me to trip and fall.

Minister Scrimgeour had walked on. The group of Death Eaters advanced on him and attacked him – I think they only left me alone at first because I had fallen back. The Minister fought bravely, he duelled two of them at the same time. I drew my wand and wanted to help him, but something held my arm.

Someone hissed, "No, Weasley, run and alert the security guards," and pushed me back. It was only then that I realised there was someone hidden under an Invisibility Cloak. Next, that person attacked the Death Eaters. He was very skilful, all his spells were done non-verbally and the Death Eaters did, I think, not even understand that there was a second person behind them now.

I saw one of the Death Eaters being disarmed, and another one fell down. Then I ran to alert security. The guards and I arrived back at the scene only four minutes later.

Minister Scrimgeour was unconscious on the ground, and two of the Death Eaters as well. The other two must have escaped, we did not find a trace of them. The Death Eaters were bound with conjured ropes and their wands were missing.

Thankfully the Minister soon woke up. He said that the group had not wanted to kill him, but had instead several times tried to put him under the Imperius Curse. I did not mention the stranger helping us, and then found out that the Minister had not noticed the fifth person in the hallway with us. He thinks that I stunned and disarmed the first two Death Eaters before I ran for help.

Mother, Father, this whole situation has confirmed something that I have been pondering about for a while. It is now obvious that the Ministry is unable to deal with You-Know-Who and his followers. Just to think, Death Eaters in the Ministry building, trying to imperius the Minister himself! I would not have thought it possible.

I know you will say that I should have known this all along. You kept telling me, but I did not want to believe it.

If it is convenient to you, I should like to visit you tomorrow afternoon and beg for your forgiveness.

Ruefully yours,  
Percy

PS: There will be no news coverage of the incident. Can you believe it? Death Eaters in the Ministry, and they refuse to admit it.

PPS: I keep wondering who that helpful stranger could have been. I did not recognise the voice because he was barely whispering, but I think it might have been Pettigrew? Harry Potter said once that Pettigrew was not entirely a Death Eater, at least not any more. And those small wounds on my ankle could be rat bites. Would Pettigrew have saved a Weasley, because he lived with us all those years?

* * *

_The Quibbler_  
_30 January 1998_

Cry Wolf!  
_By Libella Clark, exclusively reporting from Hogsmeade_

For several years, the wizarding community has been lead to believe that the Ministry for Magic is fully capable of controlling the so-called 'werewolf situation' in Britain. Whereas attacks have always happened, these were usually considered the work of single werewolves; desperate creatures who are unable to control their desires.

BUT ARE THEY?

New evidence suggests that several actual communities of werewolves have been founded. These new 'packs' are believed to be in league with He Who Must Not Be Named, thereby considerably increasing the danger threatening to come from this dark wizard.

Irma Pince, Hogwarts librarian and a frequent visitor of the village of Hogsmeade, reports that she saw several werewolves on her way back home to the Hogwarts castle on Monday night.

'I recognised them easily enough,' she explained, 'because I am used to the company of friendly werewolves such as Professor R.J. Lupin who taught at Hogwarts four years ago. Also there are of course several books on the werewolf topic in my library. These creatures I saw had all the distinctive markings, from the pointed snout to the silvery-grey tail. I am positive that they were a pack of werewolves, and I am certain that they would have attacked me if I had not apparated to the Hogwarts gates immediately and then sought refuge in the safe grounds.'

Although only few werewolves possess the ability to transform into wolf shape at will, this shocking new evidence from a reliable witness forces us to advice the inhabitants of Hogsmeade to exhibit extreme caution even if it is not a full-moon night.

Witches and wizards of Hogsmeade, beware! The Ministry still refuses to acknowledge that the 'werewolf situation' has changed dramatically, but the _Quibbler _will always speak out openly.

* * *

_Argus Filch to Barnabus Cuffe, Chief Editor of the 'Daily Prophet'_  
_7 February 1998_

Dear Mr Cuffe,

I have been a faithful reader of the 'Daily Prophet' ever since my friend, the Hogwarts librarian Irma Pince, first gave me a copy of your paper in 1998. However I am now concerned that the quality of your paper seems to diminish a bit. May I make a suggestion for an important article?

As of last week, Madam Pince saw a couple of werewolves just outside Hogwarts castle here. I am sure you know that the situation in Hogwarts is a bit peculiar. Irma Madam Pince is the only fully qualified and trained witch here in the castle that we can rely on.

Else, there is only the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, who is not fully trained, and the Headmistress Madam McGonagall – since your paper has reported about her condition I am sure I need not explain to you why we don't feel quite safe with her around. If we tell her about the werewolves she might just laugh and say they're harmless cubs. Myself, I am a squib and cannot help at all.

I feel that Madam Pince alone can not entirely make sure no one will attack us when we need to go to Hogsmeade for some shopping or else. She's a librarian, after all, not an Auror.

There was a piece in the 'Quibbler' last week about the werewolves, but everyone knows the 'Quibbler' is all twaddle and no one will take that seriously. We tried to talk to the 'Prophet' reporter in Hogsmeade, Mr Dibbler, but he just laughed at us and said we was imagining things.

Could you please run an article about the werewolf threat around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts? I am sure that nice Ms Skeeter would like to return to Hogwarts and interview us. If the 'Prophet' tells about that danger, the Ministry cannot ignore it any more and will have to send us some additional protection.

Yours sincerely,  
Argus Filch  
Caretaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

_Note on the door of 'The Three Broomsticks', Hogsmeade_  
_18 February 1998_

Dear Customers,

This pub will be closed until further notice. Our beloved landlady, Madam Rosmerta, has been reported missing on 15 February.

Should anyone know about her whereabouts, please contact us immediately.

Sue and Dick  
('Three Broomsticks' bartenders)  
c/o Aberforth Dumbledore/ The Hog's Head, Hogsmeade


	4. Spring

**Chapter Three - Spring**

_

* * *

_

_April is the cruelest month, breeding_  
_Lilacs out of the dead land, mixing_  
_Memory and desire, stirring_  
_Dull roots with spring rain._

The Waste Land, by T.S. Eliot

* * *

_Birth Announcement in the 'Daily Prophet'_  
_14 March 1998_

We hereby proudly announce the birth of our son

Brian Arthur

who was born on 13 March 1998.  
All the family are well.

Fleur and Bill Weasley

* * *

_Fleur and Bill Weasley to just about everyone they know_  
_20 March 1998_

Dear Friends,

Please join us for the Name Giving Ceremony of our son  
on Sunday, 29 March 1998, 10 o'clock in the morning

at The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole.

Lunch and Afternoon Tea following at the same location.

We are looking forward to seeing you,  
Fleur and Bill Weasley

* * *

_Molly Weasley to Minerva McGonagall_  
_21 March 1998_

Dear Minerva,

I know Bill and Fleur have sent you one of the official invitations, but I wanted to invite you personally as well. It has been ages since we saw each other.

Please do come to the namegiving ceremony. It will be beautiful, I just know it. I do hope you do not mind that they decided to name their first son Brian – Bill only told me later that it was one of Dumbledore's names as well and that he chose it for that reason.

Percy is going to be godfather. We are so proud to have him back with us. I still wonder who might have helped him in the Ministry, but that stranger saved out boy's life. Percy thinks it might have been Pettigrew. Well, it would be somewhat comforting to know that there are a few kind-hearted people on You-Know-Who's side.

I apologise that this letter is so short. Bill and Fleur have already arrived here and we have so much to prepare for the feast. Ron will return home again, and of course Harry and Hermione will come with him. It will be a family day.

Do come. I am looking forward to seeing you again.

Yours sincerely,  
Molly

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape  
23 March 1998_

Dear Severus,

I recently found out that our plan has worked better than we even thought. We did not only succeed in saving Percy Weasley – he has also made up with his family after the attack. Isn't that good news? He will actually become godfather to Bill's son.

They have named the child Brian. I will attend the Name Giving next Sunday.

Weasley also has no clue who might have helped him. He suspects that the stranger helping him was, of all people, Pettigrew.

Hagrid said he met the centaurs again last night and they predicted 'a turn to the worse at a time soon' – but you know how imprecise that branch of magic is.

Minerva

* * *

_George Weasley to Ron Weasley_  
_30 March 1998_

Hey ickle Ronniekins,

Just wanted to drop you a note because we never got to finish that talk yesterday. You know, it sounds downright silly saying that, but we are really proud of you going out with Harry and helping him with whatever you're doing.

Ron, don't be mad if I offer you a piece of advice as your older brother even if we are not that far apart in years. Last night I had this impression that you were really mad when Harry and Ginny disappeared behind our old broom-shed. Hey, I do know what you're thinking. I don't like to see Ginny kissing anyone – but I reckon Ginny thinks differently and then Harry is the best choice she has. He's your best mate. I know it's weird to see him with Ginny, but our parents have as good as adopted him anyway, so he might as well become part of the family by being Gin's boyfriend.

Gotta go – Fred has ordered a load of stuff for our Muggle products sideline, and we've got to sort that out. Fred says hello. Do tell Harry and Hermione hello from us, and Ron – hehe, if you want to, why don't you give dear Hermione a kiss from me? That way you'd at least get to peck her on the cheek. (Do make your move, for Merlin's sake. It's not like she'd object much – though I fail to understand what she sees in you.)

Bye for now,  
George

* * *

_Nymphadora Tonks to Hermione Granger_  
_4 April 1998_

Wotcher, Hermione –

Hey, that was fun, seeing you all again at The Burrow. I know, we do see each other more often with the lessons now, but it is different to get together for a party, isn't it?

Anyway, I just wanted to know when we can go on with the lessons and one more thing. Wanted to ask you at The Burrow, but then I saw you and Ron sit there by the fireside and thought I'd not interfere. Forgive me for being so bold, but I was right in assuming you like him quite a bit, huh?

I know Ginny is a bit mad at you because she did not get to come with you guys again, so Hermione – you know, if you ever want to talk about stuff with another gal just drop me a note, alright?

I've sent you a sketch of the dress I'll wear for the wedding – it's all pink and flashy with sequins, really a bit punk style. What do you think, should I do my hair pink or silver to go with it?

Oh yeah, the other thing I wanted to know: Hermione, would you like to be my bridesmaid? I've also asked Ginny and Fleur, but she said she's not sure if she can make it. They want to go to France real soon and present little Brian to Fleur's family. And anyway, Fleur is not exactly perfect for a bridesmaid, with her being married and all. So I suppose it'll just be Ginny and you, if you like.

Take care, and drop me a note when you all can be at our place again.  
Tonks

* * *

_Bill Weasley to Aberforth Dumbledore_  
_14 April 1998_

Dear Aberforth,

Thank you again for your offer to rent that flat behind the Hog's Head to us, but we have decided not to move to Hogsmeade even if we have to give up our London flat.

Hogsmeade used to be a beautiful place to live in and I would have loved to be back in Scotland again after those long years in Egypt, but with the recent Dementor sightings in Hogsmeade we have decided that this is no place to raise a child in. Who knows how long this war will go on?

We will go to France for a while and present little Brian to Fleur's parents – they are so looking forward to seeing their first grandchild. I think we will then finally decide where we want to live in the future.

Thanks again for your offer to help us. You're a good man.

Yours truly,  
Bill

* * *

_Severus Snape to Minerva McGonagall_  
_29 April 1998_

Dear Minerva,

I apologise for not writing in a while. The Dark Lord has sent me out of the country one more time. Lucius Malfoy and I were to contact the Irish goblin populations for him – sadly, this undertaking proved to be quite successful.

Minerva, I think it will not take long any more before the Dark Lord attempts to take over the country. Almost every official structure of our world is by now infiltrated with Death Eaters or at least heavily influenced through imperiused witches and wizards.

I believe the Dark Lord intends to take over in a rapid move and then let the country struggle in the resulting chaos for quite some time – who knows, they might in the end beg for his rulership just to re-obtain some form of government.

Today I heard of one particularly cunning detail in the plan – once he has control of the Ministry, he intends lean heavily on Gringotts and freeze the accounts of everyone opposing him. Can you imagine what it will mean if people are unable to access their vaults? Half of the economy will break down. Those who oppose the Dark Lord will in the long run have to steal simply to obtain food. They will become outcasts because of their poverty.

There might, however, be something we could do about that. It is a daring plan, and I do not know if you will approve of it. If convenient, I will call on you in two days. We need to discuss many things.

Sincerely,  
Severus

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape_  
_30 April 1998_

Dear Severus,

By all means, do come to see me whenever you want. You are always welcome at Hogwarts.

It is good to hear that you are well; I was rather worried.

Minerva

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape_  
_1 May 1998_

Severus –

I am sorry I rejected you idea like that. During the last night I did reconsider it thoroughly.

What you suggest is supposed to be impossible. But then again we did think that Hogwarts was an even safer place, and we know that in the end an eleven-year-old boy successfully overcame all the challenges. Surely you and I could achieve something similar if we work together?

I still find myself unable to agree to your plan but… it has potential. I cannot believe I am even considering this! Let us talk about it some more. I plan to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and will try to collect helpful information.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva

* * *

_Molly Weasley to Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, and Kingsley Shacklebolt_  
_18 May 1998_

Friends,

So sorry that I used this Copy Spell to send the same letter to all of you, I am rather in a hurry this morning.

You won't believe it, we woke up this morning when three large owls from Gringotts (they all wore the official ribbon around their necks) pecked against our window. They carried this heavy parcel, and when we opened it we found all our money inside, and a letter saying that it's been officially withdrawn from our vault and we were not to send it back.

Arthur flooed to the Diggorys right away to ask what Amos thought about it, and guess what? – the same had happened there. Then we flooed the Patils, Bill and Fleur, and Percy, and a couple of folks Arthur knows from work – all the same.

Now I'm wondering if it's the same with you. Sorry I had to write, you keep your fireplaces safeguarded. Is there something going on inside Gringotts? Do we have a common friend who made sure we'd get our funds before it's too late?

It's strange, all the folks who had their money sent to them were members of the Order, or friends of Dumbledore, or friendly neutral at least. That does tell you something, doesn't it? Bill says he can hardly imagine a successful break-in at Gringotts, but then again no place will ever be entirely safe.

Do tell me how things are at your places. I am very curious.  
Molly

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Molly Weasley_  
_18 May 1998_

Dear Molly,

The answer to your question is yes – exactly the same thing happened at Hogwarts this morning. Several owls arrived and developed Hagrid's and my possessions here.

I do agree with your theory that someone suspects Gringotts is no longer safe, at least not for people like us. Possibly it is best not to return the money into our vaults. I find it quite discomforting that so far there has been nothing released on the radio news; they are obviously trying to play the matter down.

Hagrid sends his best wishes to all of you. He is taking care of the exhausted owls right now. The must have worked all night.

Do pass my greetings on to Arthur and your family.

Sincerely yours,  
Minerva

* * *

_The Quibbler_  
_19 May 1998_ So If You Seek Beneath Our Floors…  
_By Rita Skeeter_

The famous engraving upon the doors of Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley – how many times have we all read it? This poem greeting every customer of the bank – have we ever even considered the possibility that it may not hold true?

"So if you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure, that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware,  
Of finding more than treasure there."

The message appears simple enough. For centuries, the witches and wizards have entrusted their gold and valuables to the goblins of Gringotts in the comforting knowledge that no thief could ever break into the bank and leave richer and, most certainly, alive.

For all we know, in the history of the goblin bank there has been only one attempted break-in, and never a successful one.

BUT HAS THERE?

Bedazzling new evidence suggests that a criminal mastermind has now succeeded in meddling with the accounts. Since all Gringotts transactions are spell-protected and have to be confirmed within the main building in Diagon Alley, the culprit must have entered the bank and conducted his plan from there.

As of yesterday morning, hundreds of wizarding families both of Britain and Ireland have received parcels from Gringotts. These bizarre packages were delivered in the early morning hours and by Gringotts owls, which only leaves the conclusion that these owls must have left the bank building during the previous night.

All parcels were marked as regular withdrawals and contained the exact sum of money that the family or person receiving it had stored in their Gringotts vaults. Included in the packages were letters advising the recipients of the riches not to take their money back to Gringotts, but to "store it secretly in a safer place."

An interesting detail is that so most – if not all – of the parcels seem to have reached wizarding families of Muggle descent or mixed blood, or pure-blood families who harbour no resentments against Muggle-borns.

Gringotts denies all official knowledge of the event and claims that only some cash was shipped out to several families "according to regular proceedings, as owl-delivered withdrawals."

It is hard to judge whether these bizarre events can be counted as a robbery. Apparently, no money was taken from its rightful owner. Whoever entered the bank building did act illegally, but without criminal intentions.

Ministry officials and goblins alike have claimed that no entrance to the Gringotts main house was forced open – in fact, one speaker of Gringotts related in a weak attempt to joke about the matter that "the most unusual thing that has lately happened around the bank building was when one of the guards at the back door tripped over a small tabby cat that was chasing a mouse."

We will leave it up to our readers to decide whether things are going smoothly at Gringotts – and whether they want to return their own money to a bank where it apparently is no longer safe.

* * *

_The Daily Prophet_  
_19 May 1998_ Gringotts and Ministry Deny Break-In at Wizarding Bank  
_By __Barnabus Cuffe_

At a press conference this morning, both goblin officials from Gringotts Bank and Ruby McLane, Junior Spokeswitch of the Ministry, quenched the rumours about an alleged robbery.

'Not a single knut was misplaced,' Griphook, a Gringotts employee of many years, confirmed. 'All that happened was that an unusual high number of people withdrew all their money from their vaults. It must have been the number of Gringotts owls making the deliveries that attracted suspicion.'

All journalists were given a tour of Gringotts and were able to witness with their own eyes that there were no traces of a break-in. Mrs McLane confirmed that the Ministry has not received a single report of goods stolen from a Gringotts vault.

It appears that the rumour was spread deliberately to discredit Gringotts Bank and the law-enforcement techniques of the Ministry, and was later picked up by certain newspapers. We encourage the British wizarding society not to believe such cock-and-bull stories.

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape_  
_20 May 1998_

Severus –

'Criminal mastermind', did you read that? Considering the circumstances I find that is quite a compliment for you.

Apparently your plan worked quite well. Everyone I have spoken to has received their money, and they all intend to keep it away from Gringotts in the future.

Minerva

* * *

_Severus Snape to Minerva McGonagall_  
_22 May 1998_

Minerva,

In the end we employed your idea how to get into the bank, so I suppose you alone are the 'criminal mastermind'.

I always knew you had it in you.

Severus


End file.
